


Back With A Vengeance

by BeastlyAuthor



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Canon Continuation, Corruption AU, Gen, Gore, Spirit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastlyAuthor/pseuds/BeastlyAuthor
Summary: The spirit of Connor Murphy watches Evan Hansen tell lie after lie about him to his family, getting steadily angrier as he uses his suicide to earn their trust. After the fact, Connor refuses to let Evan go on without a punishment.





	Back With A Vengeance

On a warm Sunday night, Evan Hansen, the former president of the Connor Project, strolled through the forest. The ambient sounds of the forest at night were among the only things that put him at ease. The peaceful chirping of crickets, the sound of the grass crunching under his feet as he walked, and the occasional hoot of an owl passing by... Simple pleasures he felt he couldn't live without. He took this quiet moment to reflect on everything that happened to him in the past few months. Far too many questions lay in his mind- so many, in fact, that it made him wonder what his true motive had been when he first caught himself falling into his spiral of lies. Most of all, he was concerned with just how much his lie had affected those around him. Not only for those who had believed it to be true, but the ones- or, well, _one-_  who was forced to play along with it from the beginning: Jared Kleinman. Oh, Jared... He was the one kid, in Evan's book, who was even more mysterious than Connor Murphy himself. Though he'd have gone to great lengths to deny that he and Evan were really friends, the fact that he chose to stand by him and continued helping him through his lie for such a long time contradicted his claims that they were only "family friends", as he would call it. Even though he made a habit of constantly poking fun at Evan's flaws, Evan found himself unable to say with complete certainty that Jared truly disliked him, and how betrayed he'd sounded in their last argument only reinforced that.

After a while of walking, Evan finally decided to try and push away these thoughts. For now, at least. He'd rather not waste a night like this on worrying about the past. Instead, he began to focus on the forest around him. Light shone from a crescent moon that hung high in the sky, filtering through the trees and dancing on the dew-soaked grass below. Since this place was a decently long way from the city, there wasn't any pollution to obscure the gentle twinkling of the stars above. As he admired his surroundings, the corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile. He hadn't had much time to come here recently, especially since, when he wasn't doing schoolwork, he was either spending time with the Murphys or working on the Connor Project. He'd almost forgotten how peaceful these late-night strolls made him feel. 

Eventually, Evan found himself standing in a small clearing. Tiny, delicate flowers dotted the grass, surrounding an old ash tree that stood an inch or two taller than the others that lined the area. The first thought that popped into his mind upon seeing it was how beautiful the view would be from one of its higher branches. He took a single step forward before stopping in his tracks. The last time he'd climbed a tree, it didn't exactly... End too well. A silent debate started in his head, which ended, shortly, in him deciding to go through with it. After all, since he started writing those letters to himself, he _had_ been doing considerably better, mentally as well as physically. He would be able to manage the climb down. In a pace a tad quicker than when he'd been walking, he approached the tree, taking a deep breath before starting to climb.

Upon reaching the highest branch he could manage to climb to, the view instantly sent a chill running down Evan's spine. Up here, the night sky was streaked with vivid purples and swirling blues, dusted over with hints of fiery orange and speckled with gleaming stars. The moon shone even brighter than it ever could from below; the stunning centerpiece of the sky's museum of gorgeous colors. Evan didn't dare take his eyes off of it for a single moment as he heaved himself onto the branch, fearing that, if he did, the sight would vanish into thin air, staying in his mind as only a distant memory. Entranced, he leaned on the ash tree's sturdy bark, giggling softly to himself at how surreal the sight was. Rather than blocking the dreamlike radiance of the sky, the clouds seemed to perfectly blend in with the scene, accenting the burst of color with calm, light touches of gray. Somehow, some way, he longed to capture this moment, keeping it close to his heart for the rest of his days, but he knew, deep down, that no camera could ever do it justice. His eyes shining with wonder, he gave a dreamy sigh, wanting to admire this view for as long as time would allow.

All of a sudden, an icy, unnatural cold gripped at Evan's chest, spreading throughout his body in a split-second. He felt inexplicable fear engulf him like a choking fog, rising up like bile in his throat. The branch below him jolted downwards a half-inch, a heart-stopping cracking noise splitting through the air. Every muscle in his body immediately, _instinctively_ tensed up in anticipation for his fall. A wave of terror washed over him as something struck him from behind, sharply prodding him forward as it sent white, hot pain searing through his back. Caught off-guard, the blow sent him plummeting downwards, hitting branches on the way down until, finally, his head met the cold, hard ground.


End file.
